


Love, Live

by providing_leverage



Series: Short stuff [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broadway AU, Hamilton cast au, M/M, celebrity au (kinda), no knowledge of Hamilton needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: "Where are we? Currently in my dressing room in Chapman Music Hall, in Tulsa, Oklahoma." Alec scrolls up a bit to fully read another question. "Who do you play?"Maia sets her coffee cup down on the counter, without a coaster, so it's probably going to stain. "I play Maria Reynolds, and Peggy!"He chuckles, "You've been waiting since you were first cast to be able to use that line haven't you? I myself need no introduction, I currently play Hercules Mulligan for act 1 and James Madison in act 2. But I've played Hamilton and Washington in past tours."A Hamilton cast Livestream au
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Short stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Love, Live

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to keep it short this time!

"Is it working? Yes! Okay, we're a go." Alec smiles at the camera, and at the hearts and comments popping up in the corner. "Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood, and this is Maia Roberts, we'll be taking over the Hamilton Insta feed today."

Beside him, Maia grins and waves to the camera. The viewer count is up to over 600 and they  _ just  _ started. "Hello beautiful people. We've got an hour until we have to get ready for the show tonight, so ask us lots of questions. Alec and I will be happy to answer them."

At her request, the comments flood with questions, mixed in with greetings and compliments. It's sort of overwhelming, but Alec knows from past experiences doing takeovers to not hyper focus on the screen.

"Where are we? Currently in my dressing room in Chapman Music Hall, in Tulsa, Oklahoma." Alec scrolls up a bit to fully read another question. "Who do you play?"

Maia sets her coffee cup down on the counter, without a coaster, so it's probably going to stain. "I play Maria Reynolds, and Peggy!"

He chuckles, "You've been waiting since you were first cast to be able to use that line haven't you? I myself need no introduction, I currently play Hercules Mulligan for act 1 and James Madison in act 2. But I've played Hamilton and Washington in past tours."

Alec and Maia answer questions, read shoutouts, even sing a few lines from the show and other requested songs. It's fun, definitely something he's missed doing.

"How did you get involved with Hamilton? Actually, I ended up here because of Alec!" Maia says one time. "I'm from Britain, and was touring with Six. Do you guys know Six? You should, it's a really great musical.

But one of the other Queen's was Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister. We met through her and when it came time for me to leave Six, Alec suggested I look into Hamilton. No regrets." They both laugh.

The two of them are trying their best to rap the fast part of Guns and Ships when there's a knock on the door and Magnus pops his head in. "I heard there was a live stream going on in here? Mind if I join?" He holds up a plastic bag with two styrofoam take out containers in it. "I brought dinner too."

While Maia and Alec eagerly dig into their burgers and fries, Magnus does the majority of the talking. He also drags over a chair and positions it half behind and half between Alec and Maia. Because they all have to cram in to be seen by the camera, Magnus' thigh ends up pressed against his.

It's ridiculous, because Alec has seen Magnus practically naked when they're changing outfits, but the contact sends butterflies a flutter in his stomach. 

Magnus raps Guns and Ships much better than either of them could. Which is good considering the fast bits are his role. 

As Alec licks the last of his burger from his fingers, Magnus animatedly tells a story about the time their King George had gotten strep throat right before a performance and he'd gone on as their main villain, since the sub had also been sick. 

"It was a very fast change, very stressful. So a normal day in the theater." That gets several laughs. "But my sub did a magnificent job playing Lafayette and Jefferson on such short notice."

Since all three of them are in roles that switch characters between acts, they get a few questions about what that's like.

"It's a fun challenge." Alec admits. "Hercules and Madison are very different people, and have very different parts and views. Actually, all the actors that switch become very different characters which I think is an interesting way for Lin to have written this musical. But I know that this role has really helped me grow as an actor."

Magnus smiles and nods. "I think Alexander covered it well. I'll just say that this whole experience has been some of the best shows of my life. And no, I don't have a favorite role."

"I do." Maia sips at her coffee again, which must be cold by now. "Red is much more my color than yellow."

Someone asks a question about their costumes, and if they would keep them if they could.

Alec shakes his head. "No, they're super uncomfortable." Maia nods in agreement.

"I might keep Jefferson's coat." Admits Magnus. "And the cane I use during What Did I Miss? It's just a cool aesthetic that I like a lot and I think I pull it off really well."

Oh that coat. Jefferson's signature pick coat on Magnus was going to be the death of Alec. The first time they'd done a full dress rehearsal together, Alec had forgotten his lines when he'd seen Magnus wearing it. "Of course you pull it off, you pull off everything you wear." He says without thinking the statement through.

"Aw, thank you Alexander." Magnus gives him a brilliant smile. It's less teasing than the ones he normally gets from Magnus, and almost...shy. Except that couldn't be right.

"Shout out to  **beanielessHamFan** in New York City." Alec says a bit too loudly, seeing the comment and grabbing onto the lifeline of a distraction. "I'm actually from New York myself. Haven't been home in a while unfortunately, but I miss it a lot."

"I've been once or twice on vacation or for work. Never really explored." Magnus plays with his rings. "Maybe next time you could show me around?" 

Alec would assume Magnus was joking around with the fan, except his tone is completely serious and he's looking right at Alec.

"Um, yeah. Sure. I could do that." Alec mutters. "There's this bookstore/coffee shop place near my mom's apartment that serves great cinnamon rolls that I think you'd like."

"Cinnamon rolls  _ are _ my favorite."

"Yeah, I remember. You ate like five of them in St. Lewis." 

Magnus still hasn't looked away. "Okay, it's settled then."

"Okay."

Maia coughs. "All right boys, keep the date arranging for your own time. We've still got ten minutes left until we need to get ready, so continue to send us your questions. Shout out to Mississippi!"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Last weekend I watched the cast of Hamilton's Livestream on Instagram and it lead me thinking about Alec and Magnus doing the same, and who they would play, and this was born. Send me your headcannons for this, or any other Shadowhunters thing, on highladyofgothamcity.tumblr.com!


End file.
